Todrickhall
}} }} Todrick Hall (born April 4, 1985) is a vocalist, actor, director, choreographer and entertainer from Arlington, Texas. His fame arose when he auditioned for American Idol Season 9, which eventually lead him to the semi-finals. Since then, Todrick Hall has been performing on Broadway, and YouTube. As of 2013, Hall is under the management of Scooter Braun Projects. Career Broadway and Other Stages In 2008 Hall introduced his original production Oz, The Musical. In 2009 he directed Koobyrots, and then CinderellaROCK.Hall to stage 'Fairytale'd' - MyPlainview.com: News On August 17, 2010 Hall joined the cast of the Tony Award-Winning Musical Memphis . His last performance was January 4, 2011. Hall was previously seen in the Broadway Musical The Color Purple from June 2007 until January 2008 playing the role of Bobby and the understudy to Harpo.Adam Lambert Picks His 'American Idol' Favorite: Todrick Hall - Music, Celebrity, Artist News | MTV.com In addition to The Color Purple, he appeared in The Radio City Music Hall Christmas Spectacular and Hairspray.American Idol Semi-Finalist Todrick Hall Back on Broadway in Memphis | Broadway Buzz | Broadway.com American Idol In Season 9 of American Idol, Hall auditioned in Dallas, TX on June 26, 2009; the episode aired January 27, 2010. Hall performed a song about all three judges including Simon Cowell and Randy Jackson.Todrick Hall - IMDb Todrick made it all the way to the semi-finals after singing songs such as What's Love Got to Do with It (by Tina Turner) and Since U Been Gone (by Kelly Clarkson). Hall was eliminated during the week of March 11, 2010. The song he performed was Somebody to Love (by Queen).'American Idol' Recap: 'Love' Is The Answer For Todrick Hall | Billboard YouTube Restaurants and Franchise Flashing Hall's first video was uploaded on January 14, 2008 of him singing It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday. His first viral video was The McDonalds Drive Thru Song on May 27, 2010. As of January 2014, the video has over 7 million views. Hall followed this video with two sequels. Hall has many other renditions involving large fast food franchises such as Starbucks, Subway, Dominos and Coca-Cola (performed in Times Square - Manhattan, NY).todrickhall - YouTube Beyonce, Disney and Oz Hall is heavily inspired by the music and story of The Wizard of Oz. He has released full productions of the story on stage and on screen as listed above. For his YouTube audience, he produced Wizard of AhhhsThe List: Todrick Hall's new take on 'The Wizard of OZ' going viral with the A Capella group Pentatonix.Pentatonix, 'PTX Volume 2': Exclusive Album Premiere | Billboard Hall also did a mash-up of platinum artist Drake's Hold On, We're Going Home infused with themes by The Wizard of Oz and The Wiz.Todrick Hall's Wizard of Oz-Themed Drake Cover Is Whimsical and Wonderful One of Hall's most successful videos to date is the Beyonce End Of Time Flash Mob, a flash mob tribute to Beyonce at Target. Beyonce personally followed up with a thank you video.Todrick Hall, Thanks! - YouTube Todrick continued to be inspired by Beyonce. He created other productions such as Cinderonce, infusing Disney's Cinderella with the music of Beyonce.[http://www.cbsnews.com/news/cinderella-gets-a-beyonce-makeover-by-todrick-hall/ Cinderella gets a Beyonce makeover by Todrick Hall - CBS News] This production also included Shangela Laquifa Wadley.cinderonce_n_3790558.html Todrick Hall Releases 'Cinderonce' Featuring Shangela, Cinderella Reimagined Through Beyonce This was not his first remake of a popular Disney film adopted to popular music. Cinderfella and Beauty And The Beat released in 2012 an 2013 respectfully, both used similar styles in production.'Beauty And The Beat': Todrick Hall Brings Disney To The Ghetto (VIDEO) Cinderfella casted names such as Lance Bass from NSync, Janice Dickson and Aubrey O'Day.‘Idol’ Alum Todrick Hall Casts Janice Dickinson, Lance Bass, Aubrey O’Day In “Cinderfella” Epic | Reality Rocks - Yahoo Music The Spell Block Tango ( a play on words from hit musical Chicago's Cell Block Tango), is one of his biggest fairytale productions to date.'American Idol's' Todrick Hall Unveils Disney-'Chicago' Halloween Mashup (Video) It portrays the ever-iconic jail scene where the alleged "murderesses" explain why their crimes were committed through song and dance featuring Glee's Amber Riley and former American Idol finalist Adam Lambert.Ryan Seacrest - Adam Lambert, Amber Riley Dazzle in Disney-Themed 'Spell Block Tango' - Ryan Seacrest Hall casted this murderesses with Disney villains in his parody. The New York Daily News stated Hall made Broadway a bit more villainous.Disney villains sing 'Chicago' parody 'Spell Block Tango' - NY Daily News Hall's work led him to collaborate with Beyonce on her new album Beyoncé (2013) as a choreographer for the song entitled Blow.Beyonce's 'Blow' Choreographer Reveals What She's Like On Set - Music, Celebrity, Artist News | MTV.comBeyoncé - Blow (2013) | IMVDb What The Funny, MyISH and other Spoofs Hall has created videos and productions in collaboration with larger companies. In October 2013, Hall partnered with the Scary Movie franchise co-creator Marlon Wayans to produce 30 short films, fairytale and pop culture parodies for WhatTheFunny.com. The site includes successful videos such as How The Grinch Stole Crenshaw with music produced by wiidope and filming/editing by Shawn Adeli and Grown Woman.Todrick Hall Gives Us Disney-fied Version Of Beyoncé "Grown Woman":NewNowNext Grown Woman Disney infused pop video from the album Beyoncé (2013).Marlon Wayans' 'WhatTheFunny.com' Signs YouTube Star Todrick Hall - BWWComedyWorld There are many other spoofs associated with Hall's production including Mean Gurlz'Mean Girls' Gets A Compton Remix, 'Mean Gurlz' By Todrick Hall (VIDEO) and I Wanna Be On Glee aimed at hit television series Glee's co-creator Ryan Murphy.After American Idol: Todrick Hall Really, Really Wants In on Glee | E! OnlineAttention Ryan Murphy: Former Memphis Member Todrick Hall Wants to Be on 'Glee' (Video) - Playbill.com Although the video was a great success that featured gospel and pop music set on a high school campus, Hall was not invited to join the Emmy award-winning cast.Todrick Hall: Gunning for 'Glee' Virgin Airlines In November 2013, Virgin Airlines produced an entertaining pop-music safety video.Virgin America | Safety Dance Battle: Judges Hall wrote the video's song and lyrics. He also stared in the video directed by Jon Chu with music by Jean-Yves "Jeeve" Decornet. The Music Although Hall is mainly known for his video-driven projects, he also has many musically driven projects as well. Hall has many covers on his YouTube channel. In December 2013 Todrick released a Christmas album entitled Dear Santa. It features popular favorites such as This Christmas and Sleigh Bells, but also originals like So Cold and SplitsOnXmasTrees with appearances by Chester Lockhart and music by Jean-Yves "Jeeve" Decornet and production group wiidope.iTunes - Music - Dear Santa by Todrick Hall Hall is also producing a new YouTube series entitled Pop Star High in 2014. Selected Videography and Discography Releases 2010-2011 * It Gets Better * McDonalds Drive Thru Song * Beyonce End Of Time Flash Mob * I Wanna Be On Glee 2012-2013 * Grown Woman Disney Parody * How The Grinch Stole Crenshaw * Dear Santa * Todrick Hall's The Wizard of Ahhhs feat. Pentatonix * Hold On, We're Going Home * Spell Block Tango (as Scar from The Lion King) * Beyoncé'' (2013) - Choreographer - Blow 2014 * Pop Star High References